Titans
Titans are powerful ancient creatures and spirit beings that were sealed away by Lord Casterwill centuries ago. Titans are summoned by Seekers when they require assistance. Each Titan has its own unique ability such as King Basilisk's Stone Gaze ability. Titans are usually contained within Amulets while more powerful Legendary Titans are held in Rings. Some amulets may be are concealed within items such as Metagolem's amulet was inside a vase and Medusa's amulet was inside a glass orb. Neutrality According to Guggenheim in his Ask Guggenheim blog at Huntik.com, Titans by nature are neutral beings. Once they have bonded with a Seeker, they take on the characteristics of that seeker. The more powerful or extreme the Titan, the more effective it is, though this is not affected by whether or not a Titan is good or evil. Bonding A Titan must allow itself to bond with a Seeker. The Titan will most easily bond with a Seeker whose personality is similar to its previous Seeker; the obvious exception is when that Titan had never been bonded to a Seeker before. When Rassimov attempted to bond with Cavelier, the Titan formerly belonging to the good Sir Lancelot, the Titan resisted due to the opposite natures of the two Seekers. During the bonding process the Rapport-Bond is created, which allows the Titan to communicate with the seeker and presumably results in the Seeker seeing glimpses of their future with the Titan. One example appears in the episode "The Casterwill Client". When Dante Vale gave Lok Lambert the Freelancer amulet, in the same instant, Lok saw images of Freelancer fighting alongside him. Titans that have been left alone for a long time, such as King Basilisk, or Fenris, can be hard to bond with. This trend isn't always the case as DeFoe was able to easily bind with Gar-Ghoul; however, Zhalia, an obviously stronger Seeker, had much more trouble bonding with King Basilisk. Unbonding If the seeker's personality radically changes it can ruin their bond, and the Titan can then unbond with them. If the Seeker which owns the Titan is killed, there are numerous possible outcomes. The Titan could become naturally unbonded. However, if the Seeker and Titan were close, the Titan could go mad, as is the case with Madea, or the Titan could live on to protect the Seeker's secrets, like Fenris, or Antedeluvian. A spell known as Sorrowbond is capable of unnaturally severing the bond between Seeker and Titan, allowing another seeker to attempt to bond with them. However, the second that the seeker that was bonded with the titan touches the amulet again, the spell is broken and they are immediately rebonded, Zhalia asked Dante about it. Shauna used this spell to unbond the Amulet of Will from Lok when she stole the amulet and Eathon's journal. DeFoe used it on Zhalia's, Sophie's and Lok's amulets in "Absent Heroes" (episode 9), but they later retrieved the amulets. Power Bonding In season 2, the Titans who have a very powerful bond with their Seeker can became even more powerful through a stronger mental link, which means that the Titan and Seeker are in sync with each other and that the Titan can be controlled in greater depth. This is known as "Powerbonding". During telepathic talk with the Titan, the Seeker's eyes will glow. In some instances, Seekers appear to gain an additional special ability. One example is "Mirror Fighting" where Caliban will perfectly mirror any fighting move Dante makes. After Powerbonding, the Titan will gain a new, more powerful visage and the title Mighty. 'List of Known Power Bondings:' *Dante Vale - Mighty Caliban | Mighty Ariel *Zhalia Moon - Mighty Gareon *Sophie Casterwill - Mighty Sabriel | Mighty Sorcerell *Lok Lambert - Mighty Kipperin | Mighty Lindorm | Mighty Baselaird | Mighty Pendragon *Den Fears - Mighty Vigilant *Harrison Fears -Mighty Antedeluvian *Grier - Mighty Breaker History Titans are incredible warriors that were locked away inside amulets after an ancient battle threatened to destroy the world.That battle was between the Nullifiers, mostly referred to as 'an unimaginable evil', and Lord Casterwill,his helpers/followers and the Titans which Lord Casterwill brought from their realm, 'Huntik' to help fight against the Nullifiers. The power of Titans is legendary—in fact, many of the world's myths and legends were started to describe the original Titans' war. Every Titan has unique powers and abilities. Thinking In The Treasures of the Argonauts, Cherit explains that Titans do not think as humans do. Because they are spirit creatures, they rely more on their instincts. When invoked they can rely on human strategy and thinking, although it is unnatural for them. Sophie Casterwill further explains this by comparing Titan thinking to a river. The water wants to flow downhill, but a human might scoop it up to put out a fire or to build a dam to make electricity, and the water goes along with that. Otherwise, when left alone, the water wants to flow downhill because thats the natural thing to do. Legendary Titans The Legendary Titans were four titans controlled by Casterwill himself; three represented three aspects of battle: Strength, Spirit and Mind. They are so incredibly powerful, and rare that even to Seekers they are comparable to fairy tales. Seekers have chased the legends surrounding them throughout the ages. Legend has it that if a seeker were to use a legendary titan without the Amulet of Will, they will be put under a great curse. There is a ritual with the legendary titans that calls Overlos from the Amulet of Will. So far, in the second season, there are five more Legendary Titans. It is unknown if there will be any more and it seems as if these titans don't need the Amulet of Will. Season 1 Legendary Titans: * Behemoth - The Legendary Titan of Body (Strength) * Tao - The Legendary Titan of Spirit * Araknos - The Legendary Titan of Mind * Overlos - The Legendary Titan of Immortality In Season 2 new Legendary Titans became known: * Pendragon '- The Legendary Titan of Champions * 'Arc '- The Legendary Titan of Fate * 'Mythras '- The Legendary Titan of Courage * 'Quetzalcoatl - The Legendary Titan of Summoning * Umbra- The Legendary Titan of Shadows * Phoenix - The Legendary Titan of Rebirth Evil legendary titans: * Legion- The Legendary Titan of War * Demigorgan - Legendary Titan of betrayal Category:Titans Category:Image Needed Category:Need To Rewrite